


Welcoming the Recruits

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: The members of the Young Justice and the League welcome the new recruits with sex. Starting with Beast Boy being welcomed. Then will be doing Impulse, so let me know who you want the females who welcome him to be.





	Welcoming the Recruits

Beast Boy was excited as his cousin, Miss Martian was giving him the tour of his new home. He'd joined the Young Justice team and he was so happy to use his powers for good.

"Where's my room?" He asked.

"I have to go, but Zatanna will show you. But first, I'd go take a shower." She said as she hugged him bye and flew out of the mountain where the YJ base was.

He walked to the showers where M'gann had shown him and he heard the door behind him close.

He turned to see who was with him when he heard, "EVOMER RUO STNEMRAG DNA EKAM MIH DRAH."

Beast Boy saw Zatanna standing before him, naked and she was smiling at him. He looked down and saw he too was naked. His green cock fully hard at 7 inches, his yellow tip pointing straight at Zatanna's pussy as she walked to him. He was younger and smaller than her as she leaned over and kissed him, one hand slowly rubbing the yellow tip with her thumb. She used her tongue against his and he was staring at her body.

Her large tits were hanging, perfectly large and firm with rock hard nipples. She pulled his face into her tits and gripped his large girthy cock and stroked it several times.

"What's going on?" He asked between kisses on her nipples.

"Didn't M'gann tell you? I volunteered to help our new recruit feel welcomed." She said as she dropped to her knees and moved her hands under her tits, engulfing them around his cock and starting giving the younger hero his first tit-job.

"NRUT NO EHT TOH RETAW." She said and the shower head started spraying hot water on them both.

She leaned her head down and opened her mouth. She gripped Beast Boy's cock and slapped it on her tits a couple times before putting it in her mouth and going to work with her tongue. She felt the new member moan as she gave him his first blowjob. His cock pulsated one more time and he came in her mouth, shooting ropes of green cum down her tongue.

She leaned her head back and another rope of cum hit her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's fine Beast Boy. EKAM MIH DRAH NIAGA." She said and his cock rose up again. She pushed him down to the floor and straddled him. She dropped her hips down to his and moaned as she felt herself being stretched around Beast Boy's cock. He moaned as he felt the tightness of Zatanna's pussy around his dick.

"XES MIH HCAET." Zatanna casted and Beast Boy grunted as his brain was suddenly filled with knowledge about sex and what it is. He grinned at Zatanna as he suddenly grew and changed into a gorilla, his cock still inside Zatanna, grew and made her scream with pleasure as it grew and stretched inside her.

He kept fucking her until she had an orgasm on his dick, and he grunted several times before morphing into an ape. He pulled her off his dick and slammed her against the wall of the shower. He shoved his dick inside her pussy and his tail wrapped around her neck, choking her out. He started licking and biting her nipples as he fucked her. She kept moaning until she orgasmed again and he came deep inside her pussy.

"EKAM MIH DRAH NIAGA." She moaned again and Beast Boy turned her around and pressed her body against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back as he slammed his dick into her ass. Zatanna screamed out, begging him to not stop as he morphed into a gorilla and then back into his human form. He kept fucking her repeatedly, making her cum and he came a lot of times.

Each time he came, she would recast the spell and he'd be ready to fuck again. He fucked her for hours, filling her pussy and ass with his cum. He started to fuck her mouth and came 5 times down her throat, making her gag each time he came. She recasted the spell again and again as he came on her face and tits as she titty-fucked him. They grew tired and both collasped in the shower.

Zatanna panted against Beast Boy's chest as she kissed him.

"I hope I did a good job at making you feel welcome?" She said to him and he nodded, kissing her back.

"Good. Black Canary is gonna welcome you tomorrow so get some rest. She's gonna teach you how to fight and more." She said, kissing him a little longer before casting a spell and disappearing.

Beast Boy sat there for a while before showering and he saw the time. He and Zatanna had been fucking for 8 hours. He smirked and went to go to his room, only to realize he still didn't know where his room was.

M'gann flew in and landed next to him.

"Hey Gar. Did Zatanna make you feel welcomed?" She asked.

"She made me feel something." He mumbled but she heard it anyway.

"Hey where's my room. I think I'm gonna go sleep." He said.

M'gann showed him to his room and hugged him goodnight.

Beast Boy jumped into bed and was out like a light. He woke up and remembered what Zatanna told him.

Black Canary was gonna "welcome" him to the team today.


End file.
